


Who Is Your Rider?

by Twoplaceintime



Category: The Witcher, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, How Geralt met Roach, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoplaceintime/pseuds/Twoplaceintime
Summary: How a rider meets his horse. Defending a village from rabid goblins.{Sort of Inspired by the song "Who is your rider" by The Oh Hellos}
Kudos: 8





	Who Is Your Rider?

From the stable I watched as the village around me lit up. Henry, a messenger, my messenger was nowhere to be seen and I quickly began to fear the worst. 

We had stopped in the village of Viras, miles away from any major kingdom, Henry and I hungry from our days worth of journey without sustenance, so we stopped to eat.  
The last time I had seen him was as he kissed my snout goodrest and headed for a well deserved nights sleep at the local inn, my ropes attached to the stable.

Now I listen to the sound of the locals screaming, the village being raided by vile looking creatures, their faces covered in scary masks.  
I wasn't alone however, an orphaned roan foal (of who was being taken care of by the farmer who lived on the edge of town) stayed kneeled as I let out desperate whines for help, the fire spreading fast on the hay covered bungalows. 

The smoke and screams from the locals must of attracked the attention of some travellers passing by, those of which apparently knew how to fight.  
My whines continued and my throat grew horse rather quickly from the air, the foal now kicking up a fuss just as well.

The sounds of swords clashing and gurgled throat noises grew closer as well, and my worries quickened. With Henry still gone, our leashes tethered to the polls of the stables we where doomed, the fires jumped upon the roof and where now making a mighty fine job of the wood as it made a withering noise of pain.

I told the foal to close it's eyes, it obeyed and I followed suit. At least this way... it would be over quickly...

"Who is your rider?" A baritone voice mused nearest my ear, when I opened my eyes- the source was gone.

Or rather not gone. Simply below. The man had seen our situation and my prayers answered! He made a quick job of the knots of mine leeches and carried on to the foal who limped as it stood.

"Hm..." sounded the saviour clearly at a loss for moves. But I had an idea and made haste.

I bowed to make it easier to get on. He took it as a sign, wrapped his wide arm around the foal and climbed onto my back. 

Standing I and made a dash for the open field outside of the town where survivers had begun to gather near a river flowing east.

As the stranger departed I was finally able to see his figure more clearly outside of the smoke. White locks sweat-sticken to his forehead and body covered with oozing goblin blood. 

He made a quick job to clean the foals eyes and gave it a needed drink, I was so thankful and watched as he grabbed a handful of flowing water into his cupped hands and offered me to drink, I obliged.

"Do you see your rider, horse?" He questioned motioning to the crowd building up stream closer to the road.  
It took me no longer then a moment to conclude and dropped my head.

"Ah... I see." He said. "I'm sure they faught well. Fate is cruel to those like you."  
_As to you, friend _i wished to say but simply flicked his shoulder in thanks.__

__A whine came back in the directed of the water and we both turned to see the foal, a heap of exhausted bones._ _

__"Excuse me!" Came a lad from the distance. He and a lady made there way through the tall grass with a lantern, the lady held a child._ _

__"Sir, I beleive you have my foal!"  
My savoir glanced between the two.  
"As though it would seem" he replied.  
"Thank you." Came the lady "the poor thing's been through enough all ready."_ _

__The man made an approving noise._ _

__As the farmer took back his foal and I shared my final goodbyes with its sweet fragile frame I heard another man approach.  
"You there." He said. A musty drunken smell floating from his direction._ _

__The man looked from the river side._ _

__"You be a witcher, ain't ye?" He slurred._ _

__"I be..." He stood, the ooze finally washed away from his blouse._ _

__"I wouldn't stay 'round these parts, Witcher. We ain't no fan of your type 'round here."_ _

__"Hadn't planed on it" the Witcher quipped.  
"I'll be on my way. 'Not one to stay and help with clean up." _ _

__The drunken man grunted and took his leave sensing, as I had, the agitation building within the stranger._ _

__He dried himself on a loose rag and placed it back in his pouch._ _

___When he turned he starred in my direction for quite a long time. If I could speak I'd ask him if I had something on my face or rather tell him to take an etch as it would last longer, but as I could not I stared in return._  
Just as suddenly he turned and began to walk away. No goodbyes, no farewell.  
It was not how I wanted this to end. 

__I nipped his shoulder._ _

__"Hey-" he growled but turned._ _

__Similarly to how he had read the idea of a horse at the stables he smirked._ _

__"Could be nice... to have company."_ _

__To answer your question, dear Witcher... You are my rider._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So it has come to my attention just now reading the wiki that Geralt actually has more then one horse?? And they're all named Roach?  
> Take all of this with a grain of salt and don't attack please! I'm very fragile!
> 
> Mind me I still have finished the Netflix series.
> 
> Any who! I wanted to try my hand at a different perspective, a different sort of narrative. Don't know why my brain immediate went for horse... But it did! 
> 
> Hydrate and enjoy dudes!
> 
> Comments, critiques and kudos are apprichiated!


End file.
